The Superiors and The Inferiors Secret Files
by Julius Kingsley 099
Summary: A series of side-stories and one-shots for the 'The Superiors and The Inferiors', a crossover fanfic of Code Geass and DC Comics.
1. I: Memories

_A/N: This fanfic will be the compilation of side-stories and one-shots of the fanfic 'The Superiors and the Inferiors', a crossover fanfic of Code Geass and DC. However, this compilation will focus on Lelouch, and possibly Shirley, but it will also highlight the DC character's involvement._

* * *

I: Memories

 _'_ _There's something… missing. I don't what it is but I have a feeling that if I found it, it will complete me.'_

A young man stood on the rooftop of the Ashford Academy, silently watching as the sun sets on the horizon. Warm breeze started to get cold as the night approaches but it never bothered him. Cold seems to fit his personality.

 _'_ _Why do I feel like everything I have come to believe was a lie? Is it because I never get satisfaction in things that I do?'_ He thought.

 _'_ _Or is it because I crave something but failed to achieve it?'_

Sometimes, when he was relaxed and alone, memories started to flood his mind like a water rushing down the falls. He was skeptical if it was really his memories; he can't remember if the things in his memories happened. He was even positively sure that he has no amnesia for he can still remember most of his memories from childhood and up to now.

Selective amnesia, perhaps?

No, that won't be possible. He entertained the idea of going to a neurologist to make sure that he has no selective amnesia but he remembered that he did not woke up one morning and have a worriedly sick Rolo on his side. There was a couple of times, but it did not involve him having an accident and strapped on a hospital bed. He didn't even remembered Rolo telling him that he has amnesia.

Then what is it? What troubles his mind?

 _'_ _I'm really confused. What is it, really?'_

"Lulu?"

A voice interrupted his musings. He turned around and saw his fellow classmate, Shirley, standing at the entrance of the rooftop garden. There was worry plastered on her face as she observed him.

"What is really happening with you, Lelouch?" She said.

It was rare when she called him of his full name and not the silly nickname he have come to appreciate. If she uses his full name, it means that he is in serious trouble and not because of worriedness.

It was even rare for her to be worried.

"Does the memories still bothers you?"

Lelouch hung his head in shame. Shame because he still can't decode the message and meaning of his memories.

"You know you can't hide something to me, right? I'll always find a way to find out about your problems." She teased and instantly, the once morose look of Lelouch slightly brightened.

"I," he started, "I really don't know, Shirl."

Shirley was one of his few friends that he always confides in but she was the only one who knew about his current problem. He can't bring himself to tell it to his other friends because he was afraid that Rolo might found out about it. He thought that it was ridiculous of him to fear his younger brother but he can't help feeling it.

He even felt that he needed not to trust him with certain secrets because his instincts yells at him not to. Skeptical at first but he followed what his instincts was saying because it never failed him even once.

"Why don't you tell it to your brother, then? If it still bothers you?"

Lelouch remained silent for a couple of minutes, choosing to stare at the darkening horizon. After letting the dark horizon compelled him, he finally answered.

"My mind tells me to tell him… but my instincts yells that he can't be trusted."

Silence filled the air after that. He looked at her and saw her staring at him with wide eyes.

"Why do you say that? He's your brother for Pete's sake!" She hissed quietly.

Lelouch, once again, hung his head in shame. He should've expected Shirley's reaction but he didn't. "I know, Shirley, I know! But you knew that my instincts was always right!"

"Then what will you do about it? You'll fool Rolo."

"I know," he answered, "but I'll it to him when the right time comes. Now's not the time."

Shirley never said anything after that. She just let the silence surround them and continue her time alone with Lelouch without no one interrupting them. She only gets a rare chance to enjoy a time alone with her crush. She might as well spend it wisely and not let problems eat their time away.

Still, she was glad that he chose her to be the one to know about his problems. An opportunity that only comes rarely.

"Nii-san, Shirley? Milly was looking for the two of you." Rolo entered the rooftop garden, warily.

"Crap!" Shirley exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you that Madame Prez needs you to compute the total budget of Horticultural and Rugby Club!"

Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Milly still doesn't compute it?"

He proceeded to walk back inside, with Shirley and Rolo following his tail, to finish the jobs that Milly assigned to him.

Little does he know that there was a blue light that blinks slowly on the inside of his wrist. It was from a device that a certain group of super-powered humans implanted deep within him.

* * *

Later that night, Lelouch woke up from a nightmare.

The nightmare felt so real—he can still actually feel the pain from the nightmare even though he was now awake. The betrayal… the torture… the experiment. It all felt so real.

However, some people saved him. People with extraordinary powers and people that were far beyond than the ordinary humans… even the emperor.

"Metahumans?" He whispered.

He pondered the meaning of the word for a while before going back to sleep.

He still haven't noticed the blue light on his wrist, nor did he noticed the several cameras and an invisible figure that guards him.


	2. II: First Blood

II: First Blood

* * *

When he accepted the job of being a protector… a hero, he knew the consequences it may bring. Sure, the Justice League told him about their countless adventures, victories and losses, but it paled to his current situation's comparison.

None of their stories prepared him, anyway. They just told their stories.

"Stay away or I'll fucking kill this girl!"

The girl whimpered as the serial killer known as Victor Zsasz, tightened his hold on her neck and grazed her jugular with his knife.

"Why would I?" He taunted.

Lelouch knew it was a great mistake to taunt Victor but it was his first try to save civilians. A hero was bound to make mistakes on their first tries, right?

Oh, how he was wrong.

He watched as Victor made a move to slash the girl's neck but luckily, he managed to read his next move enabling him to save the girl before she ends up dead.

"Are you alright, miss?"

The girl nodded as the words she wanted to utter died on her throat.

Lelouch heard Victor's distant steps as he tried to escape the alley where they were currently in and get away from him. He quickly left the girl to chase the man and ended up in another alley with Victor's back on a wall and a feral and desperate look on his face.

"Surrender now, Zsasz, or else—"

"Or else, what? You'll kill me, huh?" He laughed. "As if you can kill me, Mr. Nobody! If I know, you'll just throw me back to Arkham Asylum, kid!"

"You think a kid like you can kill me?" He continued to taunt Lelouch. "Look at these scars,"

Lelouch stared at Victor's scar with no emotion, whatsoever. Just plain dull look on his face.

"These represents the people that I've killed! And I've killed hundreds!"

Lelouch considered to kill him using his eye laser but did not continued to do so. If he did that, where would be the fun in that?

"Think a kid like you could kill me?" He repeated the question he asked him earlier. "You don't have the guts to kill me; you're just a weak, useless kid trying to be a scary monster to—UCCKK!"

The force of Lelouch's punch on his stomach caused Victor to spat blood from his mouth. He tried to return the punch but Lelouch met it halfway and broke his fingers, emitting a loud scream from him.

"You… bastard!"

Victor sent several punches on his way but he dodged all of it. He ended up lying face-first on garbage when he threw his last punch that Lelouch easily dodged.

"I'll… I'll kill… you. I swear!"

He got up and threw another punch but Lelouch made the first move by grabbing his head and smashing it to the cement wall. The force of the smash he made caused Victor's skull to crush but the latter was still alive.

"Who says I don't have the guts to kill you?"

Lelouch kneed Victor's stomach causing him to hack blood mixed in his saliva. He collapsed on the wet cement but Lelouch grabbed his shirt and punched his cheek; the force was enough to show a large bruise on his face.

He made Victor a punching bag for a couple of minutes before he decided to end his deserved misery.

"See you in hell."

With that last words, Lelouch made Victor face him and blasted laser beam on his eyes. A small black hole started to get bigger as Lelouch eye laser further penetrated Victor's eyes and eventually, his skull and brain.

Victor's loud screams was starting to get lower as his life was slowly taken away from him until he completely died.

Lelouch dropped the lifeless body of Victor and turned when he heard a small gasp coming from the opening of the alley. There, he saw the girl he saved.

She was eying him as if he was the bad between him and Victor. Perhaps it was the shock from seeing him kill Victor but he knew it was because she knew he was the real monster.

He made a move to approach the girl but she ran away, her instincts telling her to stay away from the mysterious man and fueling her fear. Lelouch just watched her retreating figure, slowly disappearing in the night.

"You did the right thing."

He turned when he heard the voice of his foster father.

Bruce Wayne, also known as the Batman, was staring at the cold corpse of Victor Zsasz with grim expression on his masked face.

"It's for the best. He would kill countless people if he stayed alive."

"I could say the same for the Joker. If not in the Arkham Asylum, he's always slip on your grasp." Lelouch grimly replied.

"Tell me you can't bring yourself to kill the Joker."

Batman stayed quiet, never even acknowledging Lelouch's question. He just simply raised his hand that clutched his grappling gun and raised himself up and away from Lelouch, who just watched him.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, son." He saw Superman as he slowly landed by his side. "We have gone into that phase before you did. We knew how hard it was to deal with this kind of situation with the only one simple but hard answer to do—kill."

"The girl saw me kill him." He silently replied almost inaudible but Superman clearly heard it. "She must've thought that I was a monster."

"All people think that about us." Superman said with melancholic voice. "They thought we are the monsters. Never even acknowledging that we just wanted to help them and save them. We never received any thanks in return of us saving them. Instead, we mostly receive lashing and hurtful comments about us and our 'superiority.'"

Superman's melancholic tone suddenly changed as he slapped Lelouch shoulder with the force that Lelouch almost staggered on his feet. "But we must continue to save them, Lelouch. Even if they lose hope in us and hate us, we still must."

Superman gave a reassuring path on Lelouch's back before he flew away, leaving Lelouch on his thoughts while eying the cold corpse of Victor Zsasz.

Victor Zsasz. A serial killer.

The first person he killed.

The first person whose blood he shed.

The first of the many times he'll commit killing a person.

It'll increase as he embraced further the job of being a protector amongst weak and defenseless.

More so, in his act of avenging and rebellion he would commit against Britannia in the near future.

* * *

 _A/N: A Happy April Fools to you all!_


	3. III: Failures

III: Failures

* * *

"And that… is the story of my first greatest failure."

The Ashford Student Council looked at Suzaku with pity on their eyes. All of them looks believable, save for Lelouch's. Deep down, he was cursing Suzaku with all his might but unfortunately, it was not enough.

Thunder lit the sky as all of them stayed quiet to ponder Suzaku's story. Whilst they do not know who he was talking about, they still feel sad because of treatment he or she received from Suzaku.

' _A betrayal at its finest.'_ Lelouch thought. He knew all too well that he was the one Suzaku was talking about in his story. ' _And I still haven't forgotten what you did to me, Suzaku.'_

"Uhm… ugh," Milly cleared her throat, making Lelouch break his train of thoughts. "Okay, your turn Lelouch!"

All of them turned to him with expectant look on their faces and urged the black-haired teenager to share something about his first greatest failure.

"C'mon, Lulu!" Shirley exclaimed. "Tell us something about your greatest failure!"

"Yeah!" Milly agreed, "It will really help you to lose those guilt you've kept for a very long time!"

Lelouch scrunched his face in worry. He does not know if it would actually really help if he opened up to his friends and it would really not help if his enemy was right in front of him when he tells his story.

"Oi! Oi! My brother clearly doesn't want to tell his so don't try to pressure him!" Rolo, his fake brother, defended.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the little dimwit. He's really acting like as if they were really brothers and not predator and prey. He knew everything about him and it makes him sick to think that he let someone replace his sister.

"As far as I know, my brother was the type of person to not let a friend go behind. He always helps them whatever they were going through!"

"Oh, yeah?" Suzaku sardonically blurted. "How did you know that he did not failed someone?"

Rolo's lips twitched in anger-a habit he always does when he close to explode in anger.

"I know it because he's my brother! I know everything about him, you nuts!"

Amused was the right word to describe Lelouch's feelings when Rolo blurted that out. Then slowly, as if it was melting like ice, he felt anger.

' _Oh, really?'_ He sarcastically thought. ' _You knew everything about me?'_

"Rolo," Lelouch mustered a brotherly façade to his fake brother, "it's alright. I think Milly's right."

"What? But brother!" Rolo blurted out.

"I think it would help me to release the guilt I was feeling, Rolo."

"Okay!" Milly suddenly blurted out. "Remember the rules, Lelouch."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Milly. Not about greatest failure on family or anything that resembles it… just pure greatest failure on friend."

Milly smirked, "Then good! You're all set!"

' _You watch Rolo and Suzaku. You two think you know me well?'_

"I once had a friend," Lelouch started. "No, I think the correct word is… a brother."

"Remember the rules, Lelouch." Milly reminded, "No family."

"Just let me finish, Milly! Geez…" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! You go!"

Lelouch cleared his throat and continued, keeping an eye on Suzaku and Rolo's reactions.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by someone," he shot Milly a glare, "I have a friend whom I treated as a brother."

"We rarely saw each other because he always has something to do. When we do, we spent times having fun, doing anything we can before we part once again."

"He was like me," Lelouch became solemn as he delved deeper and deeper to his memories, "Aloof, never cared for anything except family, insensitive, and never afraid to speak up."

"What… what happened to him?" Milly choked out.

' _You should know, Milly. He was the first man you've ever loved. Pity you never remembered that.'_ Lelouch thought bitterly.

"I was helping someone that time…"

* * *

" _Where do you want me to put these boxes?"_

 _Twelve-year-old Lelouch asked as he balanced the boxes on his arms. "C'mon, Dick! I'm starting to get tired from carrying these!"_

" _Oh, c'mon, 'Louch! You can bench press several armored trucks and not get tired from it but you're basically whining because you're carrying three boxes!"_

 _Lelouch snorted, "C'mon, I'm hungry!"_

" _Fine, fine. Place it right there." He pointed at the corner of the room and Lelouch quickly placed it there, arranging it first before stepping away from it._

" _There!"_

 _Lelouch was about to get the last remaining boxes when his phone started ringing in his pants' pocket. He took it out and immediately answered without taking a look at the caller ID._

" _Lelouch, speaking."_

" _Have you heard?" Barbara's panicked-laced voice penetrated his ear the moment after he finished speaking._

" _Heard about what?" Was his confused answer._

" _Who's that?" Dick shouted from the other side of the room they were in._

 _Lelouch never bothered to cover the phone's speaker and shouted a reply. "It's Barbara!"_

" _What does she want?"_

" _Dunno!" He turned his attention back to the caller to find out about her call._

" _What is it, Babs?"_

" _Lelouch, Jason's been kidnapped!"_

* * *

"At first, I felt confident that my friend could escape his kidnapper. He was a warrior, actually. Knew how to fight bad guys to save people and himself. Took down men twice larger than him and he's good at it." Lelouch sighed as he continued telling his story the night Jason was taken.

He never said his name to them, just using the pronoun 'he' as well as using it for Dick and 'she' for Barbara. They reason for it was because they don't know them… and he has no reason to tell their identity to someone he does not completely trusts (Rolo and Suzaku).

"I guess, I overestimated him. I also underestimated his kidnapper."

Lelouch tried his very best to keep the tears at bay and he was successful although someone can already see that he is close to breaking down.

"His own mother gave him to his kidnapper. The fucker beat him with a crowbar and left him bleeding on the cold, hard floor of a warehouse with his mother."

Lelouch stole a glance at Suzaku and Rolo's direction to see their skeptical looks. He immediately knew the things that runs inside their mind: they don't believed him.

"They tried to get out but the kidnapper locked it from the outside. They were scared when they saw that the kidnapper left a bomb."

He heard Shirley's gasped out loud and saw Milly with her head down. Deep down he knew that Milly was feeling lonely despite her memory loss. Jason became a part of her life, for christ's sake. Even if she forgot about him, her feelings would still remember him as if she hasn't lost her memory.

"He protected his mother, you know? Even though she practically shove him to his kidnapper." Lelouch felt angry with Sheila. She was not fit to become a mother to any child nor trustworthy enough around children.

"Anyways," Lelouch inhaled deeply, "My other friend, the one who called me, informed their whereabouts and I tried to go there… but I was too late."

Shirley and Milly did not bothered to hide the fact that they were already crying because of Lelouch's story. Rivalz, on the other hand, tried to but the sniffles coming from him gave him away.

Rolo and Suzaku were a different story.

Their faces displayed no emotion, not even an ounce of empathy for Lelouch's friend. That's okay to Lelouch-after all, those two were just heartless murders and hypocrites that does not even care for someone.

And they have the nerve to call him a demon, a heartless one at that.

"I hunted his killer down in hopes to avenge my fallen friend. I was so close in killing him but he always slips beneath my finger.

"Time and time, I became frustrated. Our mentor wanted to avenge him, too, but he believed that it was not worth it to kill him. He doesn't want to stain his hands with blood, much less the one that belongs to a killer."

"What… what happened?" Rivalz sniffled. "Did you managed to kill him?"

Lelouch shook his head and went in explanation, "I never had a chance. There were some close calls but it was never enough. I did not gave up, I'm even willing to continue hunting him down but I had to."

"Why?" Suzaku said, a serious note on his tone was apparent although left unnoticed by the rest of the Student Council. "Why did you gave up?"

"Because I had to… for Nunnally… and for my friends, whom I neglected for a very long time to focus on my mission."

"I think what you did was right, Lelouch." Milly but in, earning some nods of agreement from Shirley and Rivalz."I think your friend won't like it if you kill to avenge his death. A true friend would never let his friend kill someone."

' _That's where you're wrong, Milly. There was nothing on this world that Jason loves more than killing Joker to pay for his crimes.'_

"And besides, Lulu," Shirley wiped her tears and made a small smile, "I think it's good that you never killed your father's killer… because I know that you will not do anything to taint your hands with blood."

Lelouch expertly hid the sadness that he felt when Shirley said that. Contrary to her belief, he had already killed thousands (if not, millions) of people, both innocent and sinners, to seek justice for his mother. He did not even pause just to think about and he just kill and kill and he guess he would only stop once he gave his mother's death a justice.

He looked down at his hands and was not surprised when he saw an imaginary blood on his hands. Shouts of help and curses aimed at him clouded his brain, a punishment by those he had killed.

And he knew it would haunt him until the day he dies.

* * *

 _A man looked up at the evening sky of Gotham and sighed._

 _He now has resources to kill him. The only thing he waits for is the right timing and it is fastly approaching._

 _His thoughts changed and he remembers his friend._

 _What was he doing now?_

 _Is he having his revenge?_

 _And his thoughts took into darker path._

 _Why hasn't he avenged me?!_

 _He doesn't know-he doesn't even have any answers._

 _But he will find them out._


	4. IV: The 'S' on my Chest

IV: The 'S' on my Chest

* * *

 ** _When I saw it, I knew I would never, ever deserve to wear it even though they thought of the opposite._**

' _You're finally going to wear that costume! I'm so proud of you!' I remembered Diana saying this._

 _Of course, she would thought I deserved to wear that. I mean, she was my mother figure, besides Lois. Anything that involves me achieving something would make her feel proud for me._

 _A natural instinct of a woman._

 _I know, however, that I do not deserved it._

' _Congratulations, Lelouch. You deserved this.' Clark said to me, a soft smile appearing on his lips. Beside him was Lois, who immediately approached me to give me a tight hug whilst muttering congratulations on my ear._

 _I just smiled softly whilst receiving their congratulations despite the uneasiness I was feeling. They were easily fooled by my mask but I know that several of them were not._

 _Unfortunately, one of them was my father._

' _Congratulations.' He gruffly said._

 _No smiles._

 _No hugs._

 _Nothing._

 _I guess I should expect it from him. He was, after all, the Batman and Batman doesn't show any emotions to someone._

' _Thanks, father.' I simply said and gave him a small smile._

 _Clark must've finally noticed my uneasiness and excused me to the others to talk to me._

 _He beckoned me to follow him and I did. I knew that time that he would talk to me and find out what was my problem._

 _We flew across the moonlit sky and arrived at a deserted beach behind the woods._

' _I know what you're thinking, Lelouch.'_

 _I blinked twice but stayed quiet._

' _You think you don't deserve it.'_

 _I hung my head in shame and muttered, 'I feel like I don't deserve that costume at all.'_

' _Why?' His simple reply._

' _Because that costume symbolizes justice… and I don't think I can do justice.'_

 _I stayed quiet after I said that. I only looked up when Clark placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a soft pat. He smiled at me and it made me confused._

' _Silly boy!' He said. 'Of course, you won't do it a justice because you are the justice.'_

 _He removed his hand on my shoulder and ruffled my hair._

' _You're silly thinking this 'S' on our chest,' he pointed on his chest, 'means justice or hope. We are the justice and hope, Lelouch. This symbol means nothing but a symbol and a reminder that whenever they see this, they would remember us and in turn, they would remember justice and hope.'_

* * *

 ** _I guess Clark's right. The symbol is not the justice and hope._**

 _We are the justice and hope._

 _An instrument… a tool to guide and bring justice and hope to people._

* * *

 **"** **Hey, gimme that!" Lelouch lunged at Jason to get his paper but ended up falling face first on the floor when Jason sidestepped to avoid him.**

"'I guess Clark's right, blah blah blah. A tool to guide, blah blah blah, justice and hope to people.' Awww, how sweet of you, Lelouch!" Jason sarcastically said while preventing Lelouch from getting his papers on his hand.

"Gimme that, Todd!"

Jason let out a ferocious laughter and said, "Nope, unless you let me beat your ass in Call of Duty!"

Dick entered the room and saw the two, fighting over some papers.

"Just give him that, Jason. You're just a sore loser and won't accept defeat." He said and smirked at the irritated Jason.

Lelouch gave Dick a smirk and turned back to Jason, sticking out a tongue to further irritate the boy.

Jason tried to lunge at Lelouch to have his revenge but Lelouch was faster. He managed to step aside in time, which cause Jason to smash his face on the floor. It was clear karma to him after what he did to Lelouch earlier.

"Karma's a bitch, eh? Right, Jason?" Lelouch chuckled.

Jason glared at the black-haired boy but faltered when he saw who entered the room.

It was Nunnally, with Alfred pushing her wheelchair. He grinned when he thought of something to get back at the chuckling demon.

"Nunnally!" Jason overdramatically cried. He laughed internally when he saw Lelouch froze after he cried Nunnally's name.

"Jason, what is it?" Came Nunnally's concerned reply.

Jason sniffled dramatically and said, "Lelouch made me fall on the floor!"

"No!" Lelouch shouted, "That idiot's lying!"

They both saw Nunnally's face change from being concerned to being serious… and it scared the heck out of Lelouch.

On the other hand, jason was smiling stupidly at Lelouch and Dick made his quiet but haste exit before Jason could see him.

"Lelouch, I told you to be good, right?" Her face broke out into smile, which immediately scared Lelouch.

Lelouch gulped loudly and meekly uttered, "Yes."

Jason stifled his laughter, which earned him a glare from Lelouch.

"Come here." Nunnally beckoned.

Lelouch hesitated to come to her but did anyways, for fear of getting her angry further.

"Brother?"

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Nunnally's soft hands caressing his cheeks. He was about to cheer internally when he felt a sting on both of his cheeks.

"Ow!" He yelp.

"I told you not to be a bully!" Nunnally continued to pinch his cheeks despite Lelouch's protests.

"But he was the first one who started it!"

Both of them never heard Jason who was laughing hard at the corner of the room.

* * *

Whilst Nunnally scold her brother and Jason laughing, Alfred watch them with a small smile on his face.

"He's coping very well… after what happened just last night."

He heard Dick muttering from behind him.

"That is actually good, Master Dick. It just shows that he's mature enough to handle such big problems… "

Dick continued, "And mature enough to be on our world."

"Yes, yes." Alfred agreed. "Though, at first, I thought he's gonna be moping just like what Master Bruce always does."

Dick chuckled heartily, "I suppose. They are very much alike after all. Lelouch could even pass as his own son at one point."

"You know, Alfred," Dick said once his laughter died down. "I'm very proud of him."

Alfred turned to him and smiled softly. "Who wouldn't be, Master Dick? He proved that he's fit to to become like Master Clark."

"I know." Dick smiled at the laughing trio inside the room they were in.

"He'll do wonders to this world… and he'll do that whilst wearing Superman's symbol."

"That symbol will grow on him, Master Dick… and people will watch him as he attained his dreams and bring about a new era-for us and for the whole new world."

* * *

 **A/N:** Shout outs to Saint Sita, jetslinger333, and Raxius for leaving a review on the last chapter! You guys rock!


End file.
